<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>chances by s6tter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29288532">chances</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/s6tter/pseuds/s6tter'>s6tter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>College AU, Dancer!Suna, Friends to Lovers, Kpop references, M/M, Semi Angst, music producer!osamu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:47:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29288532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/s6tter/pseuds/s6tter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Occurrences can be unpredictable. If we have to endure a cascade of rumpling coincidences, it’s fate that dictates our lives, taking over the common procedure of ‘timing,’ and, thus, sealing the bondage of our free choice. Once our choice is kidnapped and strangled to the core, fate checkmates our destiny. (“Wrong time. Wrong place”)”<br/>- erik pevernagie</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>made a spotify playlist of songs mentioned and that fit the vibe of the entire story (+ some songs i just think theyd listen to during time) . u can check it out through my twitter(s6tter) !!</p><p>- lowercase intended<br/>- swearing<br/>- slight grammer errors (barely proofread)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Life had a lot of chances, lots of coincidences. All attached by fate, like it was meant to happen. Domino effect. Butterfly effect. The theory one action causes a bunch of others and that they cant be avoided.</p><p>7:58am Monday | dorm #251</p><p>beep. beep. beep.<br/>
‘fuck’ had been the first words that gone through suna’s head as he reached out to press snooze to his alarm mumbling a small ‘five more minutes’ as if the alarm could talk back to him, but when he opened one eye to press the snooze button more accurately he caught a glimpse of the time. jumping out of bed like he had been electrified, quickly searching his dorm room for something clean and comfortable.</p><p>after quickly brushing his teeth, putting his contacts in and debating if breakfast was really worth the time (he ended up it wasnt worth it).</p><p>8:10 Monday | 1st period ; history of dance<br/>
“suna rintaro, you’re late again” called out the history teacher after spotting suna slowly closing the door to the lecture hall,  mumbling a small curse and apology suna went to take a seat near the back row. </p><p>“nice timin sunarin, shes ‘bout to assign us worksheets” atsumu states after pushing his stuff beside suna and moving seats. suna just sighed and slumped against his chair as he saw the teacher assistant passing out the worksheets atsumu mentioned. </p><p> </p><p>“ ya know sunarin, samu found this new cafe and i doubt he’ll invite ye ‘imself so wanna come and check it out with us during lunch” atsumu said while trying to peak over to see what suna had written for the blanks.
 “First off, stop looking at my answers and second, what makes you think osamu wouldnt invite me? We’re best friends stupid” eventually suna gave in to letting atsumu see what he’d written, atsumu just shrugged and continued to copy off suna .</p><p> </p><p>“i dont get how you get praised so much in this class when you just copy off the top student” gin said walking by to sharpen his pencil, but everyone knew it was just to talk to atsumu and suna who always sat a couple seats away from the pencil sharpener.  
“i get praised ‘cause they aint know sunarin’s a top student. Everyone thinkin’ he’s your level gin. maybe if ya actually spoke to other people sunarin, they might be praisin’ ya too” laughed atsumu which received him a hit on the head by suna with gin giggling behind them.
 “i dont need praise in a fucking history class, i rather get praise for my dancing than knowing the history of dance” deadpanned suna , just as atsumu was about to retort the bell rang and the teacher spoke </p><p>“alright class, pass your worksheets to the front. complete or incomplete and make sure your name is on them” called out their history dance teacher. “no atsumu walk there yourself” suna said before atsumu could beg for suna to hand his paper instead of walking himself</p><p>---- </p><p>usually on mondays after first period, suna would have some time alone to think about literally anything while walking down the hallways as atsumu would usually go straight to join up with his twin across campus in the music department. but today was not the usual monday. </p><p> “why are you here atsumu” groaned suna interrupting atsumu as he was going on a massive rant on how osamu wouldnt talk to him for 3 days straight because he actually deleted a small section of his newest music composition.
 “ ye always looked lonely and ‘cause i doubt samu would even talk to me. hell ! he might kick me out the department. isnt he just the fuckin meanest sunarin?” atsumu replied looking over to suna who was texting on his phone.
 “ who ya textin, the fuck is heart heart heart ?? is that my broth- ow what the hell was that for” atsumu who had leaned over to read sunas text messages but now holding his abdonm 
“for reading my shit, and no its not osamu. why the hell would i put hearts for osamu names” defended suna not wanting to admit the real reason he had three hearts for osamu contact name.<br/>
“ yer lyin to me sunarin, that most definitely is my brother. Ye said and i quote ‘youre about the be the only livin twin’ how many twins do ya know hmm” questioned atsumu staring at suna who had to do everything in his power to not roll his eyes and continue walking ignoring atsumu remarks . 
“i might have more friends than you think miya” suna said before going to press the elevator buttons heading toward the dance studios in the basement. </p><p>“i'll remember this sunarin, i aint lettin you go off that easily but i got guitar lessons and you know how professor yakua gets. oh! remember to meet me n samu in the music department for lunch” atsumu said waving off and running left for his class. "i dont even know who professor yakua is’ mumbled suna to himself writing a mental note to change osamus contact name and to meet the twins for lunch in the music department</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>forgot to add this last chapter but chapters with dates or locations are present day and ones without it are from the past or memories</p><p>-  swearing</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>it was likely by a random tug of fate for the miya twins to have met suna rintaro. all three of them had been in the same class their first year at uni. unlike the twins who gained friends easily, suna had never made an effort to talk to anyone (and nobody made an effort to talk to him) unless necessary (like group projects or group dances), really it was the twins who came up to suna one day realizing they shared two classes; both dance-related.</p><p>“i'm miya atsumu n this is my twin brother osamu. You can call us tsumu and samu thou” the blond twin said pointing between him and his twin, suna internally confused as to why the miya twins would come up to him, he didn’t stand out at least he made an effort that he didn't(expect in choreography class).</p><p>it was even more confusing that <em>they</em> were introducing themselves instead of the other way around. It was no surprise that they both gained quick popularity for 1. being twins 2. being good looking 3. being some type of art major. It was the girl's dream walking and breathing and a man's walking nightmare (or dream depending on who you asked). apparently, everyone introduced themselves to the twins but no one has ever seen the twins introduce themselves with the exception of being told by teachers to introduce themselves. but here they were, both, no one telling them coming up to the quiet, reserved first-year suna rintaro.</p><p>at the time, suna thought it was an honor to hang out with the twins as they always invited him over for lunches and afternoon study breaks. but naturally over time, he learned that the hype around the twins was not worth it when you actually spend time around them the way suna spent with them.</p><p> </p><p>----</p><p> </p><p>“ i dont even major in fuckin dance, so how can ya expect me to not to be on ya level besides why the fuck are ya complain to me anyway” yelled osamu back tightening the girp he had on atsumu shirt, it had been like this for the past ten minutes. at this point suna didn’t even know why they were fighting but now it was getting physical. it started when the trio received their grade for the group dance they were assigned to, “you three did great as usual, though osamu i noticed in the video your movements were slightly behind during your duet with atsumu. it's not by much as to the public eye it looks like you two on are in sync, but it's only for that part. Just keep that in mind” osamu mumbled a small yes ma’am and the three of them bowed after receiving their grade and notes.</p><p>“ we might've gotten a 100 if it wasn’t for samus slow ass “ atsumu said, saying the slow rather loudly that maybe the whole class heard. “i wasn’t slow. yer goin quicker, hell the professor even said it might've been ye going quicker than the tempo of the song so. no! i wasn't goin slow i was goin at the tempo shithead” osamu said back turning away from packing up his belongings. the class was starting to empty rather quickly not wanting to be caught in between a miya twin fight. in the span suna finished packing up the twins were full-on beating each other, the teacher had left and it was only him and the twins left in the classroom, after a minute of suna trying to pull osamu away from atsumu without getting hit by either he was successful in pulling them off each other. “You two act like fucking children” suna commented while trying to find the small first aid kit and going to bandage osamu</p><p>“how come ya goin off to fix ‘im when it was his fuckin fault in the first place” atsumu grumbled while shoving his jacket and shoes into his bag, before osamu and suna could respond to what atsumu had said he had stormed off.</p><p>“ ya know i can do this myself right” osamu told suna while trying to get a hold of the bandages suna had in his hand. When osamu was holding sunas wrists with one hand and the other trying to loosen sunas grip on the equipment. when suna finally realized the position osamu had him in, suna released his grip of the bandages which soon fell to the floor, osamu letting go of suna’s wrist and going to grab the bandages.</p><p>“you could've just asked for them” suna mumbled while rubbing his wrists and grabbing his bag. “did i hurt ya” osamu asked, still applying bandages, “ no it just felt weird “ commented suna actually noticing how his wrists felt. he wouldn't describe the feeling as pain or even uncomfortable, a part of him actually liked it and wouldn't mind if osamu were to do it to him again. osamu simply nodded, not bothering to continue the conversation.</p><p>both males gathering their materials turning off the lights and heading out to grab lunch</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>spotlight by jessie ware is the song suna and osamu work on</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>10:19am | spare dance studio #23b</span>
</p><p>
  <span>suna didn’t hear the door open, nor did he hear the footsteps walking up behind him as he was editing audio to fit his style. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“i could edit it for you” a deep voice said in his ear, without processing who it was suna had accidently elbowed the other in the ribcage before turning to send glares to osamu as he simply laughed walking while clutching his chest to sit behind suna.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“dont do that” was all suna said going back to staring at the screen trying to remember what steps he had just watched from the youtube video</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"trust me with that jab i think ill remember before sneakin up on ya"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>a couple minutes of just the clicking of the mouse and youtube audio, suna had assumed osamu left because he was bored but when he turned around to inspect the room making sure osamu had left for sure. He had turned back to be face-to-face with osamu  looking back at him</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“what the fuck are you still doing here” suna groaned moving a bit away from where osamu was sitting staring at sunas laptop screen. “wanted to grab somethin’ to eat with ya but yer doin that so i decided just to wait” shrugged the other male going to lay on his back. “why didn’t you ask me earlier, i would happily drop this unfinished” suna said pointing to his laptop screen that was split in half; one showing a tutorial youtube video and the music editor app he had downloaded the previous day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ye do know i arrange n compose music right?” suna looked back at osamu like he had said something amazing, and to suna it was something amazing because he had completely forgotten one of the twins had the power to edit, create, rearrange music. thinking to himself maybe being best friends with the miya twin wasn’t as bad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“forgot, i can tell you the details over food” replied suna pointing to the door,  osamu mumbled a small ‘sounds good’ before standing up from the position he was just in and walking toward the door with suna.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>10:42 am | near cafe </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ what do ya mean by slower?” osamu asked for what sounded like the fourth time to suna as he took a long sip from his drink and turned his attention away from the laptop to look at suna. all suna could do was sigh annoyingly not knowing how to explain the way he wanted the song to </span>
  <span>be to osamu anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>but in the time we tried thinking how to explain and tell osamu he was interrupted. “like this?” osamu said before playing the section he had shortened and slowed with a touch of reverb.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>the original song was kinda already slow (in suna’s opinion but accorounding to osamu it was medium paced like most pop songs), the section suna had already cropped beforehand started playing, an english song that suna was obsessed with for a week and even came up a dance for it a while back but this time it was different, in his mind he thought the dance and overall vibe would be better if the song was slower or at least thats the word he used to describe the song to have a deeper tone to it. but the song osamu was playing from his laptop was completely different from what suna had on his, this version was, to put it into simple terms; perfect. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“its.. good” was all suna could spit out. osamu nodded and went back to staring at the computer screen. in the silence, as osamu worked on getting it on a flash drive, suna was left staring at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>something ignited in suna again while staring at osamu working across the small coffee table, every small detail osamu did stood out 10x more than it should have, before suna could stare at osamu working on music and not think much of it other than ‘how the hell does he do that’ but at the moment the only thought process that ‘how cute’ the other male looked concentrating with a bit of his tongue sticking out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>suna was finally brought back to reality and from staring, when osamu was waving his hand that was holding the flash drive infront of him. “ye ok? looked like ya were running 7miles into that pretty head of yers. here, i got to go to class. see ye later for lunch sunarin” osamu said handing the flash drive to suna and walking out the cafe, it took a couple of seconds for suna to process the entire sentence</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “He thinks my head is </span>
  <em>
    <span>pretty</span>
  </em>
  <span>!??!?!?!?” suna exclaimed looking back to the exit</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Classes had been cancelled due to the sudden snow storm and some parts of the campus unable to be reached because of the snow, but that didn’t mean teachers moved due dates.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The twins invited suna to hang out in their dorm so suna wouldnt feel lonely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“imma go take a nap, if yall make somethin to eat wake me up will ya” yawned out atsumu before walking out of osamu room and to back to his</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“10 dollars we dont wake him up” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“hes a pain in the arse in either situation” chuckled osamu before going back to working on his assignment, suna had offered to help but when he realized it wasnt for music theory he went back to his worksheet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>the two boys shared a comfortable silence between each other, occasionally osamu asking suna to take a listen and to ask for criticism.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“when i first met you i didnt think you were a music production major” osamu looked up for his laptop screen and turned to look at suna who wasnt doing his work, more like scribbling away in a corner</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“whyd ya think that”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“because atsumu majored dance and he said you two did everything together” shrugged suna, to be honest there no exact reason at first why thought osamu was a dance major</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“didn’t feel right”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“what do you mean” there was a pause before osamu replied</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“felt like i'd be happier if i made the music others could listen to or dance i guess, besides it aint like i completely dropped dance either” which was true, osamu might major in music production and composition but the only way him and suna really became close was due to them sharing a couple classes as osamu’s minor was in dance. leaving the conversation at that both males went back to doing their work </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>the pair did eventually come to the conclusion that waking up atsumu would be their best option. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“we only have onigiri is that fine with ya”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> osamu called from their kitchen, the twins didnt have much food during this time of year. they usually lived februarys off ramen and onigiri. its not like suna minded much because he was the exact same but he could definitely go for some curry or takoyaki. “yeah its fine” he called back </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After giving playing mario kart with atsumu a break and going to the kitchen to see what osamu was doing. Despite osamu movements being plain and daily routine for him, suna still always admired how effortlessly the twin moved in the kitchen. Almost like he belonged in one, almost.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ye minor in photography” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yea … why point that out now?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ saw ya starin’ might as make the moment last with them hands and phone of yers” shrugged osamu hinting at two things that were processing in sunas head; he knew suna was staring at him and take suna should take a picture instead. So thats exactly what suna did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Smiling like an idiot at his phone looking at the multiple photos he had taken of osamu moving around the kitchen preparing onigiri for the three of them</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Later that day when he went back to this respective dorm room, he turned the photos into a live home screen so it would be discreet</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(his home screen without pressing it looks like a simple grey one but once u hold it, it shows a small slideshow of the pictures he took of osamu, gay right?)</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>currently in the process of writing chapter 5, but I also a kagehina au in the making so expect that sometime in a two month range :)</p><p>☆ my twitter is s6tter, dms r open !</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>1:12 pm | suna’s dorm #251</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>the brunette had gone back to his dorm shortly after his photography class ended a bit earlier than usual, not that he was complaining. no student after middle school would complain about class ending early. </span>
  <span>setting his bags down and cleaning a bit of the place which evolved finally doing the laundry he’s been putting off for over three weeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Settling into his bed to take a nap before he would have to leave the comfort of his dorm and attend his 4pm class. yet just as he closed his eyes, he was awoken by the ringtone from his phone. g</span>
  <span>roaning to go see who could be bothering at this time, especially since it was his usual nap time he had on A days. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“suna speaki-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“hey sunarin did ye forget about the whole lunch thing i told you about?samus on his way to pick ya up”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>before suna could even open his mouth to form some response, Atsumu spoke loudly into the phone again. “oh and didn’t realize how long it was from the dorms, sooo ya have around a good hour with my brother” internally groaning, suna could practically hear the smirk atsumu must’ve had on his screen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“what happened to the original plan?” avoiding the topic of osamu on all levels was highly important or else his mind might drift to places he did not want to go. Especially while talking with atsumu</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“aaah well samu said it’d take longer if we had to wait for each other in the music department, especially since yer dorm is opposite. so we decided.. actually he forced me that id get the head start and he’ll come for you. romantic if ye ask me”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didnt ask you atsumu”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“hurry up and get dressed cause i dont know how quick he’ll be there” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“well what time did he leave you”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“left around 1-” but before suna could hear the rest of the time, there was someone knocking on his door. not even saying goodbye, hanging up on atsumu and going to the door because suna was positive its osamu as he is the only person who knocks on sunas door with six knocks instead of three or two.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>opening the door to see osamu in pretty casual clothing, a bit different than what he was wearing earlier but he still looked good as ever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“hey”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“hey” suna stared a bit longer at osamu's outfit before realizing he was still outside and invited him inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“i'</span>
  <span>m going to get ready, make yourself at home” suna said before heading back to his room and thinking about how he’s going to make himself look good but not look like he put a bunch of effort into it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>twenty minutes pass and suna finally emerges from his room with a simple baggy shirt half-tucked into his pants which are also a bit baggy,a pair of black boots with some earrings and to finish off his look; a simple chain around his neck. double-checking they both had their phones and wallets, they left with osamu leading the way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>when atsumu said long, suna didnt expect he’d have to take the train. calculating he’d probably be a bit late for his class but its not like the teacher really cared. just as long as suna gave his best when he was there, attendance never mattered.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“tsumu kept screaming at the tv. I could barely pay attention to the actual game” osamu sighed loudly. for the past 20 minutes on the train the two had begone to talk about volleyball games. the conversation really didn’t last long as suna had’t really caught up on any recent volleyball games for any team and is pretty confident he hasn’t touched an actual volleyball in the past 4 years. osamu was the only who kept it going, beginning from when him and atsumu began in elementary and when osamu quit in his second year and atsumu a bit after. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>the pair continued to talk about a bit of everything and nothing until the train reached their destination . exiting the train station they began their walk to the address atsumu had sent them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>it didnt take them long to arrive, they were greeted with atsumu leaning against the fence surrounding the place</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“there ya both are, i was startin to wonder yall dipped me and went to have fun together”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “only here cause ye offered to pay” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ HAH???!” before the twins could continue bickering, suna walked in between them "leaving you both out here if you don't hurry your asses up" with that both twins dropped the conversations and followed suna inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“i already got us a table, just came out to get ya” atsumu said pointing in the direction where the table was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>the interior looked fairly european styled, if suna were to take a guess maybe greek or roman. not that he could tell much of a difference. It also looked expensive which raised a minor red flag in the back of sunas mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“youre paying right atsumu?” questioned suna, staring at the blond suspiciously, it wouldn’t be the first time that atsumu had recommended them places to eat and then bailed on them when it was time to pay ; the group had an unsaid rule of the person who recommended or invited others to eat is usually in charge of paying majority of the portion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>smiling innocently back to both osamu and suna “ ‘course im payin, thats why i invited yall” the slightest smirk on his face but before osamu or suna could retaliate, one of the waiters had come up to their table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'll be your waitress for today, can i start you gentlemen with anything to drink?” she smiled pulling out a small notepad, none of had said anything but she had already began to write something. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'll take a coke” atsumu said still looking at the menu then back up to stare at his brother who himself was deeply invested in the options the place had to offer “make it two cokes no ice” smiling the waitress wrote down the drinks and the request looking back up from the notepad not to stare at suna to let him know he’s waiting but instead to osamu who hadn’t paid her any attention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ill get a water with ice” was all suna said, nodding she wrote down sunas drink “would that be all” before suna and atsumu could say yes osamu had finally spoken up </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“can we get an appertizer of the greek platter” the girl had just stood their staring at osamu when he spoke, almost like in a trance. the group silent just looking back at the girl, realizing the three were staring at her she apologized and wrote down the order before walking away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>another waiter had come to deliver their food and drinks, once they had left atsumu started whining. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“thats aint no fuckin fair did ye see the way that girl was starin at samu like he hung the fuckin stars. she didn’t look at me like that. how could she not we have the same fuckin face !” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“to be fair atsumu, i rather look at osamu than you”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“shut up sunarin, ye actually like o-” but before atsumu could finish that sentence suna had practically jumped over the table to cover atsumus mouth, osamu laughing before taking another bite from his plate. "whatever he was bout to say, i aint think it was gonna be that serious rin"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>the same waiter that had given them their drinks was the same one who returned with the main entrees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“enjoy your meal” the three looked down at their dishes ready to devour it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“this food is pretty good, how come you didnt us sooner atsumu” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“qell if i knew it was good i wouldve come here myself much sooner dont ya think” atsumu grumbled taking a sip of his coke, they spent majority of their time silent as they were enjoying their meal, especially osamu who was known to go silent when eating. Almost deadly silent when it was good food. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>they had finished their meal, and were ready to pay, atsumu tried to excuse himself to the bathroom but osamu was quick to pull him back down in his seat. ‘<em>n</em></span>
  <em>
    <span>ot falling for another one of yer dirty tricks to get of payin’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>the original waitress had came and given them their check. Once they had paid and were ready to leave is when osamu finally allowed atsumu to go use the bathroom which left suna and osamu waiting for him to return to they could take the train back to the dorm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“sorry to bother you, but heres my number “ it was the waitress, she was holding a small slip of paper and extending it toward osamu. suna pulling out his phone so he could show atsumu later suddenly felt a weird swing in his stomach when he saw osamu grab the piece of paper and shove it in his pocket, he pushed it aside assuming it might be stomach ache from how much he ate but something in the back of his mind was telling his otherwise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>shortly after the waitress had walked off when osamu accepted the slip of paper, atsumu had came out of the bathroom. neither osamu or suna mentioned the girl when atsumu arrived, knowing it'd just make him whine. the three started to walk off to the train station in hopes they could reach campus before their afternoon classes started.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>3:48pm | inarizaki main campus</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>they luckily made it on campus with time to spare to reach their classes, atsumu was the first one to leave as he didnt after any afternoon classes this day, osamu and suna had started to make their way to their respective classes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“so are you going to text the girl, didn’t know she was your type” suna said remembering about the paper, osamu shrugged taking out the slip of paper before throwing it in a trashcan as they passed. shocked, suna could only stare back at osamu and the trashcan he had just dumped the piece of paper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“she wasn’t my type, ‘sides i already have eyes on someone” at this suna’s ear perked, osamu had never seen the type to talk about crushes, there was even a small time suna thought osamu just wasn’t interested in relationships. truth was osamu did want a relationship but because no one fit to his standards, but apparently this one person did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wanna tell me, i wont say a word. lips sealed” making the motion of zipping up his lips suna waited for osamu to answer</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “ keep dreamin, i aint say shit until i feel like the moments right”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“oh come on dont be like that osamu, i might not even know them”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“still aint sayin nothin” o</span>
  <span>nce the bickering died down, they contiuned walking until it was time for them to split off onto their classes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>once omsau was a good distance away from suna, he had began to ponder on who might've captured the miya osamus heart and the big possibility that it wasn't him.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>